


Road Not Taken

by Enigmanimate



Series: Drabble Delights [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmanimate/pseuds/Enigmanimate
Summary: Harry befriends Draco. Better late than never, as they say.





	Road Not Taken

"Potter." A reluctant nod.

Perfectly cheerful. "Hullo, Malfoy. Nice and sunny day, isn't it?" A warm smile that crinkles those striking eyes.

Dumbfounded stare.

"Are you feeling quite alright?" Concerned. "You look kind of queasy. Perhaps a trip to Pomfrey is in order?"

Finally retrieving his voice he splutters, "Mind your business, Potter!" Pause. "What do you care anyway?"

Hands raised in surrender. "Only trying to be courteous, Malfoy. There's no need to bite my head off."

Sneer. "Oh, please. I doubt you'd recognise courteousness if it smacked you in the head."

A surge of fury cuts through Harry—the sort none but Draco Malfoy can extract—but he tamps it down. "'M not the one snapping uncalled for insults, am I?" Mildly.

Another stare, this time disbelieving and incredulous.

"What?" Harry shifts, discomfited. "Is there something on my face?"

"Potter," Malfoy says slowly. "That's the wrong line. You're meant to get mad after which I provoke you further by verbally abusing your dead parents or pathetic sidekicks, and then you do your Gryffindor thing of defending their honour by punching me in the face."

Bewildered. "I wasn't aware there was a pattern."

Calm. "Of course there is. You just haven't been paying attention."

"I always pay attention to you," Harry blurts.

A single arched eyebrow.

Flush. "Not like that." Nervous laugh. "Does it always have to follow that route? Couldn't we have a civil conversation for once?"

That blond brow stays arched. "Why ever would we wish that?"

"I dunno, we seem to be having one now," he points out.

Horrified. ''Circe help me," Malfoy says faintly, "so we do."

Amused. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Incredulous. "A _bad thing_ , Potter? What, do you want me to join your fan club now? I thought you had enough of those."

"I'm not looking for a fan," he mumbles. "I'm looking for a friend."

A long silence. Then, in a slightly stiff voice, "I believe you have enough of those as well, Potter."

A good-natured laugh, much to Draco's surprise. "No harm in one more, yeah?" A smile, and a callused hand extends for the taking.

Stare. Memories flit through Draco's mind, those of two small boys and a handshake once refused whilst a train as red as candy hearts chugged in the background. He could have his payback now. He could sniff in disdain and turn away from Potter's inviting smile and oh-so-green irises.

He could. He doesn't.

Draco's heart makes the decision for him. One pallid hand reaches out and clasps Potter's. His palm is warm and promising, and for a second Draco's whole world tilts on its axis and spins round this singular moment, this sensation of Potter's hand gripping his.

Potter's smile widens before he steps back. "I'm late for Transfiguration." He shoulders his bookbag. "I'll see you around, Malfoy."

Draco nods wordlessly and watches him leave.


End file.
